Imitation Black
by Miladys
Summary: -Song Fic- based on Vocaloid song “Imitation Black” by Kaito, Gakupo, and Len. “Kanda.. teganya kau!”, forbidden love.. AU, death chara, Physico action, RK, sligthly yullen, Lavi PoV. R&R please! I bet u will like it.. No flamer!


**Ok, aku lagi tenggelam sama Vocaloid, jadi kalo abis ini aku ngeluarin song fic terus jangan salahin aku yag.. C=**

**Oh ya, mungkin ini fic terakhir yang bisa ku-post bulan ini, cz aku bakal liburan di negri antah berantah..~ Ran mau mengucapkan, "Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maap lahir dan batin..~" Bersihkan hati di bulan suci.. Hapus semua curshing kaya Kanda, hapus semua jiwa usil kaya Lavi, hapus kerakusan kaya Allen.. dan jadilah manusia yang baru..~ XD  
**

**Summary: -Song Fic- based on Vocaloid song "Imitation Black" by Kaito, Gakupo, and Len. "Kanda.. teganya kau!!", forbidden love.. AU, death chara, Physico action, RK, sligthly yullen, Lavi PoV. R&R please! I bet u will like it.. No flamer!**

**Warning: Physico action, forbidden love, death character. I put all of my insanity on this story..**

**Disc: i own nothing. How many time i've to say that?!**

* * *

Twisted ordinary life. Forbidden love. An insincere heart. Painted over in black. An incomplate love. The jet black world.

Aku Lavi Bookman,Jr. Dia Kanda Yuu. Aku adalah penerus perusahan raksasa terbesar di dunia . Dia penerus klan dan dojo terbesar di dunia. Kami berbeda, namun ada satu yang sama. Peraturan mengekang kami untuk menatap dunia..

There's just one thing to say. The impulse that can't be supressed. If it's to be broken. To love and beloved. To the point of going mad.

Suatu hari aku bertemu dengannya. Kanda Yuu. Seorang pria yang begitu tampan, namun juga begitu menawan. Mataku tak pernah lepas darinya. Matanya pun tak pernah lepas dariku. Walaupun dia sama sekali tak berekspresi, tapi aku tau..

Kami saling jatuh cinta..

Aku Lavi Bookman,Jr. Dia Kanda Yuu. Kami sama-sama memiliki mahkota kecil di atas dunia. Namun pengeran kecil seperti kami ini tak berbeda dengan pengeran lainnya. Peraturan, tradisi, dan norma mencekik kami untuk bernapas. Dan yang paling kusesali..

Semua hal itu menjadi tembok yang menghalangi kami untuk bersatu..

Aku peria. Dia peria. Ya kami tau, kami sama-sama peria. Dunia yang kami pijak sekarang tak mungkin membiarkan hubungan kami berjalan. Namun cinta, sekalipun itu terlarang, kami takkan pernah melepaskannya. Tak akan..

Saat pertama kali dia tersenyum, saat aku menentang mahkota kecil yang terpasang di kepalaku. Aku mengorbankan tahtaku di dunia hanya untuknya, hanya untuknya.. Saat pertama kali aku menangis, saat dia mengorbankan mahkota kecil yang terpasang di kepalanya. Dia mengorbankan tahtanya dengan darah, dia menodai dirinya dengan luka. Hanya untukku..

Walaupun kami ditentang, dimaki, dan dilukai. Walaupun mahkota kami nyaris dirampas. Kami tetap menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Kami tetap menatap satu sama lain. Kami tetap menjaga cinta terlarang kami..

Dan akhirnya kami tetap duduk di tahta kami masing-masing, mahkota kecil itu masih terpasang di kepala kami masing masing.. Akhirnya penderitaan itu meninggalkan kami..

Aku manusia dengan hati. Dia manusia dengan hati. Aku mencintai pria itu dari seluk beluk nadiku. Dari setiap alunan jiwaku. Dari setiap hembusan nafasku. Dari sebuah nyawa yang kumiliki, akan kukorbankan jika dia memintanya. Jiwaku, hatiku, mataku telah buta di hadapannya..

The sweet and burning kiss is imitation.. Can we not return anymore? Let the two of us just dissapear together. Someday i can be with you. With that belive, i let go of your hand. Is it is love that doesn't suit me. Then it might as well be broken. Tightly and strongly. I want to be embraced.

The warmth of overlapping bodies is imitation..

Apa ini? Kenapa begini? Setelah semua neraka yang membakarku, kita, apa yang kau berikan padaku? Kau berjalan bersama salju putih itu.. Kamu menggenggam lembut hati putih itu! Kamu berpaling pada salju putih itu!!

Aku Lavi Bookman,Jr. Dia Kanda Yuu. Pria itu Allen Walker. Mataku terbuka lebar. Mataku melihatnya dengan jelas. Hatiku sampai robek hanya untuk melihat pemandangan manis di depanku. Oh sangat.. sangat manis.. Yang satu hitam dan yang satu putih. Begitu kontras layaknya langit malam dan bulan. Pria yang selama ini kuperjuangkan, cinta yang selama ini kujaga, berjalan berdua dengan pria lain, tangan mereka bergandengan satu sama lain.

Kamu mengkhianatiku Kanda Yu?!

Senses numbing, consciousness fading away. The overflowing emotions and reality are paint over in black. The sinking moon is overlapping with the clouds as if to hide shadows.

"Kanda, teganya kau!!"

Sebuah pisau perak, sebuah pisau manis tergenggam di tanganku. Sebuah pisau manis yang menjadi saksi penderitaan, kegilaan, senyuman, dan di akhiri dengan tawaan histerisku. Sebuah pisau manis yang berlumuran darah. Sebuah pisau manis yang menancap di tubuh pria yang kucintai.

"Milikku! Hanya milikku!!!!!", jeritanku muncul dari hati dan kegilaan. Obsesi dan rasa posesif..

Rambut hitam menawan itu ternodai darah. Kulit putih bersih itu ternodai darah. Mata hitam itu mulai berkabut. Tangan yang seharusnya kugenggam sampai mati itu menggapaiku. Sebelum berhenti bernapas , tubuh yang berlumuran darah itu memelukku.

"Aku mencintaimu Lavi.."

If the sun were to shine, i would be bothered. You will vanish from my sight. Please teach me the answer? Common sense and morals crushed and destroyed. If there are to be punishment, I should be the one punished. What you said at the end, I embrace those words.

Dakkk !!!

Lavi memukul tembok yang ada di depannya. Tangannya berdarah dan darah hangat itu mulai mengalir perlahan. Pukulannya itu membuatnya sadar dari lamunan masa lalunya. Dia menutup mata dan menghela nafas panjang. Lalu kembali menatap bulan.

I'm thinking of you everyday. The feel of your shoulder in my embrace. Before that melts away into nothing. I will go and meet you. Embraced in a quivering and wavering fantasy. What i said to you were imitations. On the cool skin, unfading bite marks. Everthing and anything in my memory are sinking into darkness, falling away.

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas panjang. Lalu mulai berjalan ke arah basement rumah mewahnya. Rambut merah itu berayun mengikuti gerak tubuh pemiliknya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan terus tertunduk mengingat-ingat memory kelam masa lalunya.

Tangan itu telah ternodai darah..

Sampai di basement, dia membuka sebuah pintu. Pintu berukiran versailles, ruangan di dalamnya penuh dengan kain berwarna biru dan gelap. Di sisi dinding, menempel sebuah pisau perak berdarah di dalam figura emas. Dan di ujung ruangan itu..

Terdapat peti kaca..

Di sekitar peti kaca itu berserakan kain putih dan hanya di atas peti kaca itu terdapat lampu yang meneranginya. Di dalam peti kaca itu terdapat tubuh seseorang yang di kelilingi mawar putih, begitu kontras dengan rambut hitam bercahayanya. Tubuh itu diam, kaku, dan tak bergerak. Wajah putih itu terlihat tenang, seperti dalam tidur panjang. Tubuh itu tak bernafas..

"Kanda.. aku ingin dengar suaramu lagi.."

* * *

**Wow serem.. aku buat fic ini sekali jadi.. O_o**

**Yaph! Tubuh yang udah mati yang ada di dalem peti kaca itu adalah Kanda. Dan tentu saja Lavi yang naro dia di situ.. Jdak! *di getok fans Lavi* Ampun!!! Iyah sori.. aku tau yang di lakuin Lavi physico banget. Tapi itulah forbidden love mereka~ ahaq~ NO FLAME!**

**Mungkin kalian mikir kalo liriknya rada gak jelas. Yang pasti itu bukan aku misstypo atau apa, tapi emang transletnya kaya gitu. Terus kalo kalian mikir lirik sama storynya gak nyambung, maap.. aku nangkep ceritanya kaya gitu..**

**KYAAA~ Gakupo sama Kaito cakep! Si Len jadi uke manis.. X9**

**Ok deh, R&R please!**

**See ya on my next story!**


End file.
